


Whylight.

by unitedpilots



Category: HIM (Band), Motionless in White (Band), The OC RPF, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: #Ocs, #bxb, #gay, #gayrelationships, #owncharacters, #supernatural - Freeform, High School, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedpilots/pseuds/unitedpilots
Summary: This is very VERY loosely based off of twilight and has OCs.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.

Paul hated being the new kid. He hated that his family was always upping and moving, no matter how much Paul or his brothers liked a place it could be guaranteed that they wouldn't remain there long, their stay usually lasting from a few months to a year before their father would get bored and find a new place for them to settle. 

In some ways, Paul supposed that he should find it cool. He had almost travelled the entire world by now, and had lived in more countries than he could count, but it also meant that Paul never really got to make any proper friends. Just as he was beginning to familiarise himself with a place his father would decide to drag him across the globe once more and so Paul had given up making any efforts. What was the point in getting attached to a place if he was only going to find himself getting torn away from it anyway?

Shoving in his earphones, Paul sat towards the back of the school bus and closed his eyes as he leant his head against the window. He knew that he should probably sit with his brothers, but honestly? As much as Paul didn't really care what people thought about him since his stay at this school was only temporary, he still didn't want to get branded with those assholes. 

He was sick of being called things such as racist and homophobic by strangers just because his brothers were a bunch of self-absorbed pigs. Well, all of them minus little Pablo but unfortunately, he wasn't old enough for highschool yet and so Paul lacked his company. Or anyones company for that matter. 

Feeling a tap on his shoulder Paul reluctantly opened his eyes and looked up only to find that a kid with dark fluffy hair was staring at him, dark makeup circling his eyes while another boy stood behind him. The other boy was watching Paul curiously, long hair that was darker than his friends partially concealing his face but Paul could see two pieces of metal glinting from the guys lips as he grinned and waved at Paul which Paul didn't return. 

Fluffy hair rolled his eyes and leant forward to tug one of Paul's earphones out of his ears, causing him to protest, that was, until Paul realised that he could still hear his music. And that almost every kid on the bus was staring at him.

He flushed bright pink.

"Nice music taste," said metal lips in a cheerful tone, making Paul unsure as to whether or not the guy was joking or not. He was decidedly more worried about switching his music off, jabbing at the pause button on his phone screen before ramming his earphones properly into the device and letting out a sigh as the screaming ceased. "Slipknot? I like it."

"Shut up Ricky," said fluffy. "Can't you see the guys embarrassed? C'mon, let's sit down."

"Ugh. Fine."

Shooting Paul a wink, metal lips pushed past his friend and disappeared down the back of the bus to find a seat. Fluffy nodded before following suit and Paul hesitantly put in one earphone, opting to let the other one dangle from his phone so that he could hear if he was making an embarrassment of himself again.

He hadn't even arrived at the school yet and already Paul could tell that he was heading for disaster.


	2. 2.

The day had started off terribly for Paul. Nobody had sat beside him in his first three classes, and the teacher had made him introduce himself in his first class which he unfortunately shared with Pat, the two brothers being close enough in age to be in the same year. Wonderful. Now everyone knew that he was related to those dicks.

Which meant that as the day wore on Paul would also find himself becoming more and more isolated the more people got to know the three stooges, not that it really mattered he supposed. It wasn't anything that Paul wasn't used to.

Standing outside the door to his music class Paul bit his lip, wishing that he could go home instead. Well, partially wishing that he could go home. If his father was home, Paul would much prefer to live in school if he could. But unfortunately he couldn't and instead he listened as a loud, guttural screaming started up from inside the classroom, Paul freezing in shock and he instantly took out his time table, scanning his eyes down the page until he found the time slot and checked the room. No, he was at the right door. The teacher probably just wasn't inside yet.

As the screaming cut off, Paul quietly opened the door and slipped into the classroom. He instantly froze again.

The set up wasn't like a normal classroom at all. 

There were no desks or chairs, instead students were sitting in bean bags which were scattered haphazardly across the room. Paul noticed the two guys from the bus sitting in a corner. Well, fluffy was sitting. Metal lips however had both his fists bundled up in the beanbag and was attempting to bounce across the room on it as though it were a spacehopper while the teacher, who was also sitting in a beanbag, seemed completely unperturbed. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed the chaos yet, Paul noticing that he appeared to be deep in conversation with another student who's face Paul couldn't see yet due to his long sheath of jet black hair covering it. 

It seemed, that Paul's father had somehow sent him to an all goth school.

"All right, take it from the top then Chris!" the teacher said loudly enough to startle Paul out of his thoughts and he hurriedly plopped himself into a beanbag, hoping to remain unnoticed however fluffy looked over at him as once again, a wall tremblingly loud screaming started up and he poked metal lips who almost fell over mid-bounce before glancing over at Paul. His face split into a wide grin.

"Oh hey, it's the shrimp!" he said delightedly but Paul hardly seemed to notice. He was too busy staring at the kid who was screaming at the top of the class, his expression a mixture of awe and fearful confusion.

"Ricky, you can't just call him shrimp!" Fluffy hissed.

"Well he is pink and teensy and cute. I'm calling him shrimp."

Fluffy sighed heavily, Paul finally snapping his gaze away from metal mouth and noticing that metal lips was staring at him. He baulked.

"Can I help you....?" he said slowly.

"You're that kid from the bus!"

"Ricky."

"Shut up Vinny, I'm tryna make a friend here."

".....Uh.... yeah. I am."

"Cool. You're our friend now, what's your name?"

Catching sight of the bewildered look on the kids face Vinny elbowed Ricky, but as usual he was ignored.

"Paul."

"Cool, well I'm Ricky. This is Vinny, daddy long legs up there is Chris and we have other friends but they're not here right now so I won't introduce them just yet."

"......Right."

Turning his attention back to Chris, Paul ignored as Ricky sidled closer to him, the boy leaning closer to Paul's ear while keeping his eyes trained on Chris.

"He's hot, isn't he?" Ricky whispered and Paul felt his cheeks flush bright pink.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not attracted to men," he said stiffly.

"Oh really?"

"Ricky please."

"Really."

"Hush Vinny. All right then Paul, will we see you at lunch?"

Paul bit his lip, thinking for a second before eventually nodding his head. He would decidedly much prefer the company of these boys to his brothers.

"Sure, why not."

"Sweet! I better get to class then, see y'all at lunch!"

With a final wave, Ricky darted out the door leaving Paul looking confused and Vinny done.

"....Was he... Is he not in this class?"

"Not usually, no. But the teachers have pretty much given up on him anyways."

"Oh."

"You'll get used to him eventually, don't worry Paul," said Vinny and he leant back in his chair.

Paul wasn't quite sure that he believed him.


	3. 3.

Music class passed by much more quickly than Paul expected it to. He found out that his teacher was a man named Mr Mors, although he insisted that his students all call him Hugo which Paul found a bit strange. Hugo was also a very open man. He seemed to enjoy talking about his twenty odd cats, which mostly seemed to have profanities as names and he didn't shy away from the fact that his partner was also a male, a fact that Paul would not be telling his father. He didn't exactly wish to be known as the kid who's dad had rang up the school only to yell at the principal about one of his colleagues sexualities.  
He was also properly introduced to Chris by Vinny when the boy finally sat down, Paul offering a hand for the boy to shake however instead Chris took Paul's hand and leant down to kiss it before letting go, causing Paul to freeze up entirely which seemed to mildly amuse Vinny. Paul unable to shake away the thought of how unnaturally cold both Chris's hand and lips had been as he stuffed his books into his bag and muttered an excuse that he would meet them in the canteen before running off to the bathrooms. 

He wanted to wash his hands before they could be contaminated much further, the longer the kiss lingered on his skin the more likely his father would be able to tell what happened.

Finally finding a bathroom Paul pushed open the door and headed inside, walking over to one of the sinks where he was very unhappy to find his brother Peter who was also washing his hands. He looked up as Paul turned on the tap, raising an eyebrow before shaking his own hands off and fetching a paper towel to dry them off.

"Oh, hello there Paul. How has your day been?" Peter asked.

As if he cared.

"Fine," Paul said bluntly. He pumped soap into his hands and rubbed it into a lather, rinsing it off with the water afterwards. "And yours?"

"Oh perfectly fine, other than this school seems to be filled with quite a number of freaks that is. Have you noticed?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well you will. They all have dark clothes... Long dark hair, and more often than not multiple face piercings as well as tattoos. I wonder do they even have parents at all, surely if they had they wouldn't be allowed to make themselves look as monstrous as they do."

"You mean goths, Peter."

"Yes. I do believe that's what they're called."

With a roll of his eyes, Paul shoved his hands under the dryer. Peter stood watching him which only irritated Paul further.

"It is what they're called," Paul said when the dryer finally cut off. He snatched up his bag and swung it over his shoulder, glaring at Peter heavily which caused the other to look a little surprised. 

Paul wasn't surprised. Peter never seemed to realise whether or not he was being mean.

"In fact, I'm going to spend my lunch with some of your so called 'freaks' right now!" Paul continued lightly and Peters eyes widened, but Paul didn't wait for his reaction.

He shoved open the door and marched off down the hallway to search for the canteen, too annoyed to really care about the fact that Peter would almost definitely tell their father about Paul's questionable choice of companions. He could deal with that later.

For now, Paul was just glad to have an escape from his maddening family.


	4. 4.

When Paul finally made it to the canteen he seen Ricky, Vinny and Chris already sitting at a table. Well correction, Vinny and Chris were sitting. Ricky seemed to be attempting to clamber upon another guys shoulders, Paul not recognising who the poor kid was other than he reminded Paul of Cruella DeVil with one half of his hair black and the other half white. Paul headed over to get his food before finally making his way over to the table.

"Hey Shrimp!" said Ricky from where he had successfully managed to perch himself on Cruelas shoulders. "You came!"

"I did," Paul agreed. He nodded gratefully to a kid with bright blue hair who had scooted over to make room for him and slid his tray onto the table, looking around nervously. There were a lot more strangers than Paul had expected there to be.

Other than Cruela and Blues Clues, there were four other guys who Vinny quickly introduced as Kuza, Angelo, Justin and Ryan. Cruela was actually apparently named Ghost and Blues Clues was named Martin, the six guys waving to Paul who shyly waved back and Ricky grinned widely, almost falling forwards off of Ghosts shoulders and onto the table however he managed to twist himself sideways, crash landing onto Chris instead. 

"So now you know all of us!" he said when he had straightened himself up, Paul noticing that Ricky pointedly ignored the diry look that Chris shot him. "Welcome to the team champ!"

"Ricky, he can't join the team unless he passes our initiation."

"Oh shit yeah, right you are Ghost."

"Ricky."

"Yes Vinny dearest?"

"We have no initiation."

"........True. Ghost, prepare an initiation ceremony."

Seeing Paul's petrified expression, Chris decided to intervene. 

"How about we just see if he survives a week of hanging out with us and then he can join," he said calmly, side eyeing Paul and expecting for the boy to calm down however Pauls expression quickly grew more panicked and his eyes darted over to Chris who resisted the urge to face palm.

"That works!" Ricky chirped. "Any other suggestions?"

"Ooh, we can do that and then the final obstacle can be that he comes to Kuzas party with us!" Ghost pitched in and Paul's eyes widened in horror. He was just about to begin explaining that his father would rather see his cold dead corpse in a coffin than allow him to go to a party, but the others had already begun to express their appreciation for the idea and so Paul kept quiet, rushing off to his next class as soon as the bell went and wondering just how on earth he was going to dig himself out of that hole.

Great, his first possible group of friends and already Paul's father was ruining it before he even knew about them.

He should have expected that this might happen.


	5. 5.

Pauls next class was gym, a class that no matter what country he was living in Paul always hated and he was suddenly very glad that he had rushed off so quickly. The changing room was empty, meaning that Paul was able to get dressed before the other students started filing in and he was grateful for the opportunity to pass up any comments on his back and his tummy for that matter, but for two completely separate reasons.

"If you hadn't of rushed off so quickly I could have walked with you," a voice spoke up from beside him and Paul spun around in fright, seeing Chris standing nearby although Paul hadn't heard anybody else come in. He wondered just how long the boy had been standing there for.

"Yeah uh... Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom before class," he said quickly and Chris nodded.

"Makes sense."

With Paul still watching Chris began to strip off his shirt, Paul's cheeks instantly flushing pink and he ducked his head away in embarrassment. But not before he had noticed how pale Chris was. The boys skin almost appeared to be translucent, which Paul was sure couldn't be healthy. Maybe it was all apart of his goth look though.

"I-I'll meet you outside then Chris," Paul stammered, not waiting for a response as he darted out and sat himself down on a bench. He could hear the other students beginning to head into the changing rooms now and Paul ran a hand down his face, trying not to think about how lean Chris was despite being as tall and thin as a twig.

He only had a few more classes and then he could go home.

Paul could hang in for a few more classes.


	6. 6.

Gym had passed by shockingly quickly, and Paul was surprised that for once, no one had made any negative comments about his weight. The kids at his last school used to do that quite often, but Paul supposed that it was only his first day after all. There would be plenty of time for the new people to catch up. 

The rest of the class had passed by without any incidents either, unless Paul counted the moment that he had almost blacked out when Chris had asked him if he would like to be his gym partner. Or the moment where he had wigged out when they'd been asked to check each others pulses. 

Chris' had been non existent, whereas Paul's had been unnaturally quick, which he decided to blame on his lack of exercise and excessive amount of marshmallow eating. He had been stress eating a lot lately. 

"So, how was your first day at school?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Paul looked up only to find his fathers steely grey eyes boring into him. He cleared his throat.

"Uh.... Good, thank you father," he said meekly, causing Peter to snicker which earned him a slap from Pawel. 

They were all seated at the dinner table. Well, all of them except Penny. Paul's older sister. 

Penny rarely returned home for dinner, which Paul couldn't blame her for. But he also knew that it would earn her a scolding from their father later. Paul wished that he could be more like Penny as she hardly seemed to care what their father said about her, whereas Paul was petrified of the man.

He couldn't decide whether or not she were brave or stupid. 

"Very well. Pawel?"

"I enjoyed it father."

"Good. Pablo?"

".......it was okay father....."

"Only okay?"

There was a deafening silence.

Realising his mistake, Pablo curled up in his chair and Paul froze with his fork halfway to his mouth, noticing his youngest brother shrinking away under their fathers questioning gaze. Pablos eyes grew large and fearful as the man set down his utensils and pursed his lips, pressing the tips of his fingers together while staring the youngest of his sons down.

"And why was it only okay?" he repeated. 

Pablo's eyes darted over to Peter in a silent plea for help, but Peter looked away and Pablo gulped.

"I-It was good father," he stammered out eventually.

"Nono, you said it was okay. I want to hear why it was only okay."

Petrified, Pablo's eyes filled with tears and their fathers gaze hardened.

"I see. If you're not going to tell me Pablo--"

"I was invited to a party this weekend!" Paul blurted out suddenly, surprising even himself as he quickly became the centre of attention. 

"You what?" Peter said. His tone mirrored the horrified expression that had crossed their fathers face and it took all of Paul's willpower to prevent himself from bolting out of the room. He was in big trouble, and he knew it. 

But at least he had removed their fathers negative attention from Pablo.

"By who?" the man demanded and Paul suddenly found himself at a loss of words.

"Don't tell me it was those new goth friends of yours. I bet it was. It was, wasn't it?"

"What goth friends?"

"Paul has taken it upon himself to befriend the local freaks, father."

"He what?"

Paul turned rigid as he noticed his fathers face turning putrid with rage.

"Paul, I demand an explanation. Now."

"They're just kids who dress in black dad--" 

"Those kind. You've befriended wanna be vampires!?"

"What- no! They just like to wear black!"

Paul's father stared at him, stewing in silent rage before he jerked his head toward the door. 

"Out," he said.

"Dad-"

"GET OUT PAUL! I DON'T WANT TO SEE SIGHT NOR SOUND OF YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!"

Startled by the yelling, Paul stumbled to his feet and fled from the room, leaving Pablo looking extremely guilty behind him whereas Pawel only appeared to be shocked. Peter watched him go then calmly picked his fork back up and proceeded eating, their father soon following suit and Pablo excused himself before quickly racing to his room and peering out his window onto the street, slumping as he realised that he was too late. Paul was already gone.

And it was all his fault.


	7. 7.

Paul almost instantly regretted leaving so hastily. But he supposed, he hadn't really had much choice.

He had left with nothing on him other than a thin pink sweater and a pair of jeans, which did very little to protect Paul from the nippy breeze and he found that within minutes, he was freezing. He also didn't have any money, a fact that he realised upon remembering that he had ate very little of his dinner and by the time Paul had reached the town not only was he shivering with the cold, but he was also hungry too. His rumbling stomach was a constant reminder of that.

Figuring that he was unable to do anything about it though, Paul slipped down an alleyway rather than passing by the shop fronts. He was almost instantly grateful for the lack of tantalizing food signs and also the breeze was less prominent as he was shielded on both sides by buildings. 

It seemed to Paul like the alleyway would be the best place he was going to find that night and so he scouted it out a bit more before finally settling himself down behind a dumpster, hoping that not only would it conceal him from the wind but also from view. 

Paul leant his head back against the wall behind him and attempted to get himself as comfortable as he possibly could, knowing fully that it was going to be a very long and possibly sleepless night.

He just hoped that no one would disturb his efforts.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul supposed that it was probably around 1am when he was quite rudely awoken by a pair of rowdy boys. He had left his watch behind however, and his phone had died while he had been sleeping so Paul had no way to check. Not that he really wanted to though. A bright screen could very well alert them of his presence, which Paul decided he would rather not do and so he hid himself further behind the dumpster, straining his ears in order to listen to the guys as they passed. 

He could see staggering feet that seemed to sway from one side of the alley to the other, a strong stench of alcohol wafting across the air as well as their slurred voices. Great, they were drunks. Paul just hoped that they would be drunk enough not to notice him.

Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. 

"Heyyy Shane, look what I found!" 

Paul looked up only to find one of the drunks staring down at him, his friend also stumbling into sight and he stared at Paul before his eyes lit up, lips curling into a wide grin. He let out a low whistle.

"Awe, he's cute. For a homeless guy at least. Hey pretty, what's your name?"

Paul twisted his lips, trying to calm the panic bubbling up inside him. Sure, the two guys seemed like idiots but they were just boys. Drunk boys who seemed harmless enough. He had nothing to worry about. 

"I'm Paul," he said slowly which only caused the guys grin to widen. 

"Well I'm Shane," he said. "And this is Reece." 

He reached out a hand and before Paul even realised what was happening Shane had hauled him to his feet, grabbing him and dragging Paul a little too close for comfort. He could feel Shane's breath on his skin, could smell the reeking stench of stale alcohol all around him as Reece closed in behind and it was all that Paul could do to prevent himself from gagging. 

"You should come with us," Reece said, leaning in closer to whisper into Paul's ear. "We've got a place, we could keep you off the streets."

"Ooh yeah, you should!" Shane agreed then hiccuped, his eyes roving over Paul. Paul's skin prickled under the other boys gaze and he tried backing away only to find himself backing into Reece who wrapped his arms tightly around Paul's waist. 

"Uh, thanks but no thanks," Paul said quickly. "I'm not homeless, I'm okay." 

"Well then why were you sleeping behind a dumpster?" 

"I passed out after a night out. But I'm awake now, so I can go home"

Paul tensed as he felt Reeces hand sliding into his pockets, taking out his phone and any other bits and bobs that he had been carrying. 

"An i-phone? Hey Shane, maybe hes telling the truth."

"Either that or hes been doing some pickpocketing. Keep his phone, he won't be able to call anyone."

At that, Paul felt himself sliding into a full state of panic.

"Hey, you can't do that!" he cried out, only to be cut off as Reece grunted suddenly, his grip falling slack and Paul stumbled away from him, whirling around as his captor let out a scream and collapsed to the alley floor, blood dripping from his neck. 

A figure stood over Reece, tall with their head bent over him as though they were assessing the damage that they had caused. Paul's eyes widened as the figure turned and latched onto Shane, tearing a blood curdling scream from the boys throat as they sunk their teeth into his neck. He could taste bile and he turned around, fleeing back up the alley and out onto the street. 

Paul wasn't sure how long he had been running before he eventually bumped into two other boys. His eyes were stinging, his vision blurry with tears and he let out a frightened cry as one of the boys caught hold of his arm, Paul beginning to viciously claw at him until the boys companion dragged him away and Paul began to scream for help.

"Hey, hey Paul shut up! It's just us!"

"Ricky, be nice. He's in shock. Paul, calm down. We're not going to hurt you."

Paul froze as Vinnys familiar voice sliced through his panic and he rubbed his eyes then looked more closely at the pair. There was Ricky standing near him, his face pale and blue eyes wide as he stared at Paul. He was also bleeding, blood dripping down his arm and Paul covered his mouth with his hand as he remembered Reece laying in the alley, choking on his own blood. 

He choked on a sob, his body beginning to tremble. 

"Paul, are you okay? What happened?" Vinny said, his voice laced with concern but he shut up when Ricky shook his head, carefully linking his arm through Paul's. 

"Come on buddy, we'll take you somewhere safe," he said, not unkindly. "Will you come with us?"

Paul slowly nodded. He felt somewhat embarrassed, realising that he was clinging onto Ricky but the thought of letting go filled him with so much dread that he decided to deal with the embarrassment. He could always apologise to Ricky later, after all. When he had calmed down. 

"All right...come on then." 

Jerking his head for Vinny to follow them, Ricky led Paul off.

Wondering where on earth he could possibly take his friend.


	9. 9.

Eventually, Ricky was forced to bring Paul to the last place that he had wanted to bring him. Even Vinny had looked at him questioningly when he had finally realized where they were headed as if to say 'what the fuck are you thinking dude?' But Ricky quickly shook his head and thankfully, Vinny kept quiet. 

Paul had slowly seemed to grow calmer much to Ricky's relief, loosening his grip on him as Ricky held open the door, allowing both Paul and Vinny to pass through however as soon as Paul stepped foot inside he instantly latched onto Vinny, brown eyes growing wide. 

Ricky had led them to a club. Paul had never been to a club before, but he was sure that this qualified as one. Loud pulsing music thrummed from a rather large set of speakers and Paul could see people milling around under the dim lighting, clutching glasses in their hands that seemed to all be filled with a deep red liquid. 

He let out a squeak and Vinny shot Ricky an accusing look, managing to disentangle the frightened boy enough in order to lead him over to a booth.

"Sit down," Vinny said and Paul sat, still gazing around the room. He noticed with a jolt that everyone around him was incredibly pale but decided that it was probably a trick of the light. Not everyone was as ghostly pale as that.

"Paul, are you okay?" Ricky asked, wincing as Paul instantly flinched, his eyes darting to meet Ricky's concerned gaze.

"No. No I'm not, he killed them Ricky! He killed them, they're dead!"

"Woah okay, slow down buddy. Who killed who?"

"I don't know who but he killed them, he killed Shane and Reece!"

"Who are Shane and Reece, Paul?" Vinny interjected and Paul hesitated, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He was just about to answer when a figure loomed up behind Vinny and Ricky, almost causing Paul to scream until he realized who it was and he blinked in surprise. "Chris?"

Ricky looked startled. "Chris killed people!?" he exclaimed, tensing up when he heard a low chuckle behind him and he spun around only to see Chris looking down at him, one eyebrow arched in amusement while his lips were pursed in a small smile. 

"That's a rather a rude accusation to make, Ricky," he said smoothly. "Now what is Paul doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Paul said bluntly, which only seemed to add to Chris' amusement. "This is a club, you're underage!"

"We are all underage Paul, don't act like I'm special. And besides, we don't sell alcohol here. This is my parents club. It's rather-- it's only supposed to be for a certain range of guests, let's leave it at that."

"Then what are they drinking?"

Vinny cleared his throat. "We found Paul on the street in a state of panic, Chris," he explained. "Ricky was the one who decided to lead us here however."

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to bring him! He obviously needs somewhere to stay for the night, I didn't know where--"

"It's all right Ricky," Chris interjected. "Of course he can stay here. That is, if he wants to."

"I want to know what they're drinking," Paul grumbled, causing Chris to snort. Vinny didn't seem to find it funny.

"Are you sure Chris?" he said. "He might--"

"He'll be perfectly fine Vinny, don't worry. In fact, I'll go see to his room right now."

"All right Chris..."

With a nod of his head, Chris disappeared into the crowds leaving Paul even more puzzled than he had been earlier. 

"What did he mean by this place is only meant for a certain range of guests?" he asked, looking at Ricky who's eyes widened. "And what are they drinking?"

"He means his parents only usually allow certain people in," Vinny cut across quickly with a rather unsatisfactory answer. "And I don't know what they're drinking. Theres nothing else to it Paul."

Paul huffed. "You guys aren't telling me something."

"We're telling you what we know, and what we know is enough. Chris is nice, he'll help you out for the night. Now come on Ricky, let's go."

Ricky made a protesting noise but before he could do much, Vinny had grabbed him by the arm and was steering him back towards the doorway, leaving Paul sitting alone in his booth. 

His friends were acting strange, and Paul wanted to know why.


	10. 10.

Paul waited on Chris for a couple more minutes before he began to grow restless. He felt as though he were being watched and judged by almost everyone in the room. At one point a woman had even approached him, wordlessly taking Paul's face in her hands despite his questioning expression and turning it from side to side before pinching his cheeks and letting go. Her hands had been ice cold and as she walked away Paul had heard her laughing at him.

Paul felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked around at the members of the club. The room was full. If logic served him correctly, Paul knew that he should be warm due to the body heat radiating from each and every person, but he was quite the opposite. In fact, Paul was freezing. Instead of producing heat the people seemed to be the source of a coldness that was seeping into Paul's bones, chilling him from his core and he was just about to give up and head back outside to seek another alley to sleep in before Chris appeared in front of him and offered a hand.

"I prepared your room," he said as Paul stared at him, his newfound uneasiness ridding him of the ability to speak. "Are you coming?"

Paul swallowed heavily before nodding his head.

"Yes," he croaked. "I'm coming."

"Good. Come along then."

Accepting the hand that Chris had offered to him, Paul climbed to his feet and allowed Chris to lead him off. His hand was as cold as the woman's had been, and, with a jolt Paul realised it was also as cold as it had been that one day in gym class. As though it had never warmed up. 

Paul bit his lip, wondering whether or not it would be rude to ask Chris if he had an iron deficiency.

Stopping outside a door, Chris gestured for Paul to go inside, the pink haired boy hesitating briefly before he reached out and turned the handle, feeling the door give way beneath his fingertips. Paul stepped inside, only to find himself in a rather dim yet elaborate room. The walls had been painted a deep shade of crimson and the furniture mostly appeared to be made of ebony with a large queen sized bed nestled against the furthest wall.

As Paul continued to goggle at the sight before him, Chris watched him bemusedly before nudging the door open further with his foot.

"I trust that you'll be okay here for the night then?"

"...... Mhm, thanks Chris."

"You're welcome darling, I'll see you in the morning."

Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, Paul hurriedly slipped inside the room and was relieved to hear Chris' footsteps pattering off down the hallway. He'd have to get a grip on himself, it wasn't like Chris had meant anything by the pet name. Not that Paul cared.

He only had to stay there until morning, then he could go home.

He hoped.


	11. 11.

Paul woke up the following morning to find that he was still surrounded by darkness. With a groan he rolled over, picking up his phone and pressing the screen in order to check the time, wincing as his eyes protested against the glare before sitting bolt upright and letting out a horrified cry. 

It was 11am. Paul hadn't intended on sleeping that long, he supposed that it was due to the fact that he hadn't gone to bed until about 3am the previous night and on top of that he had still found it difficult to sleep in an unfamiliar room, thus Paul didn't really know what time it had been when he had finally fallen asleep. But he was still late for school. Incredibly late for school. He wondered why Chris hadn't woken him.

"Oh, so you're awake then." 

Paul looked over towards the doorway only to find Chris leaning against its frame and watching him, immediately hating himself as he became incredibly self conscious. Paul knew that he probably looked a mess, he always did when he woke up with his pink hair sticking out all over the place and-- oh God what if he had drooled in his sleep?

"Uh...yeah, I'm awake," he said weakly. "Chris, why didn't you wake me? We're late for school!" 

Chris shrugged. "Figured you needed the rest darling, you seemed like you had a rough night. And besides, missing one day can't hurt." 

"Oh I don't intend on missing a full day." 

"Fair enough. But at least allow me to offer you breakfast first." 

Paul was about to protest when his stomach began to rumble and he realised that he hadn't had anything since dinner. Even then, he had barely begun to eat his food before his father had kicked him out and so Paul caved, nodding his head. 

"That'd be nice...thanks Chris." 

"You're welcome darling, there's a bathroom through the side door if you'd like to clean yourself up and there are spare clothes in the drawer. No pink though, I'm afraid." 

"I'm sure I'll survive without it."

Chris snorted then walked off and Paul found himself smiling. He got up and rummaged about in the drawer, finally settling on a pair of black skinny jeans that he was definitely going to have to roll up and an incredibly oversized purple hoodie with a plain black tshirt then walked to the bathroom to get dressed and splash some water on his face. 

He didn't want to think about what was going to happen when he finally returned home later on.


	12. 12.

When Paul was finished getting dressed he began to look for Chris, finding the other boy in a room about three doors down from where he had been sleeping. It seemed that Chris lived in an apartment above the club along with his parents who to Paul's relief, seemed to have already left. Paul was sure that they were nice people, but he didn't really wish to explain to Chris's parents why he had been sleeping in their apartment the first time that he met them. That wouldn't make a very good first impression. 

Pushing open the door to the kitchen Paul headed inside. Chris was already seated at an island and sipping at a flask but he looked up when Paul walked in and quickly licked his lips. 

"Hello again darling," Chris said, nudging a bowl of cereal across the island towards Paul who sat down opposite him and accepted it gratefully. "Nice hoodie."

"Thanks. It was the closest thing to my usual pink that I could find," Paul explained, already eyeing his cereal. He dug his spoon in and immediately began to eat, which made Chris half smile.

"I see." Chris took another sip from his flask then looked Paul up and down. "You can keep it if you like. It suits you." 

Paul froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth, glancing up at Chris.

"Oh. Well, thanks but would your dad not get--"

"It wasn't my dad's. It was mine, but I will admit it was getting a bit short on me. It looks better on you."

Paul felt his cheeks flush pink against his own will. Of course it made sense that the hoodie was Chris's, he was dumb for thinking that it had been anyone else's. But Paul wasn't sure why that embarrassed him.

"Okay... Thanks Chris."

"You're welcome Paul." Chris paused, tapping the edge of the flask against his chin and Paul was startled to notice that there was a faint smudge of pink beside the other boys lips. "I hope you slept well enough though, that room gets the worst of the noise from the club I'm afraid and Mama and Papa would have killed me if I had of disturbed them from their work to ask if you could have used their room so..."

"....Uh, no. No it was fine, I slept well. Thank you Chris."

"You're welcome Paul."

Paul's head was spinning and he hated himself due to the fact that it was mostly because it seemed that he had been sleeping in Chris's room, but he also was confused about the pink stain. He inwardly cursed himself for his own shitty eyesight as Chris got to his feet and put his flask in the sink. 

"Ready to go then?"

"Huh?"

"To school Paul, unless you've decided against going that is."

"Oh....No, I'm ready."

"Very well. Allow me to find you a jacket."

Chris got up and Paul hesitated, watching as the other boy left the room before going to the sink. He unscrewed the lid of the flask then ran his finger around the rim of it, pulling it away only to inhale sharply and it was all that Paul could do to prevent himself from screaming. 

It seemed that the flask had been filled with blood.


	13. 13.

Before Chris could return, Paul fled. He didn't even bother stopping to snatch his own clothes from Chris's room, instead he ran down the stairs two at a time and sprinted out of the thankfully empty club, pausing for a moment on the street outside only to catch his breath. He decided that he had best slow down and began walking at a quick yet more casual pace although his mind was racing and his heart was was pounding in his chest. 

Had Chris been drinking blood? It sure looked like he had.

Stifling a gag Paul continued to walk until he reached the school, pausing just outside the gates and he chewed at his lip. He wondered if Chris would bother showing up to school or not, he hadn't sounded like he intended to but maybe that was because he didn't want to leave a pretty much stranger in his own home. Maybe now that Paul had left he would go and that thought alone was enough to add to Paul's ever growing torrent of anxious thoughts. 

"Hey Paul, you coming in?"

Almost jumping out of his skin, Paul looked up only to find Vinny standing in front of him, holding the gate open. He wondered how long the other boy had been standing there for.

"Uh...yeah. Yes I'm coming in."

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Paul lied, although he was sure that the truth was written all over his face. Vinny raised an eyebrow then shrugged. 

"All right, come on then."

Paul followed Vinny as he climbed up the steps and disappeared inside the school, feeling a pit open up at the bottom of his stomach. 

He was beginning to wish that he had just returned home instead of going to school after all.


End file.
